chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Felucia
Felucia is a sand wraith with a carefree personality and the mother of Cindy. As of Season 2, she, along with Sheal and Rolian, have become Daniel's new maids, a role Felucia has very reluctantly agreed to due to her daughter's persistence that doing so will help her become a good girl in life. Appearance Being a sand wraith her clothing is only a manifestation for her looks and are actually made of her sand. She 'wears' a tight fitting brown skirt, a white belly-bearing top, and a small blue shawl tied over her bust. She has long green hair and blue eyes. In Season 2 she takes to wearing actual clothes given to her, that being a skimpy white and blue maid uniform, gray shoes, black stockings, and a frilly white headband atop her head. Personality Felucia initially comes off as a self-centered and carefree person, and she mostly is. She prefers to do what she wants when she wants, just as most sand wraiths typically do. She's devoured many people into her being in her past, evidenced by how she's given birth to her daughter Cindy shortly before their introduction into the story. While she seems to think nothing of everyone else around her she does genuinely care about her daughter and wants to raise her to be just like her, though she will be the first to admit that Cindy isn't the brightest girl around. It's difficult to say if she's evil, as she doesn't appear to show malice or hatred towards anyone, rather she just devours her prey simply for fun and to reproduce without seeming to think of the moral implications of it. Development Felucia is first seen in Act V with her daughter Cindy as they meet with Ember in a monster tavern. It's shown that the two have been hired by Ember to help track down Alyssa, although Felucia appears very aloof about it and rather uninterested in helping Ember. In an effort to cover more ground she and Cindy split up with their search, with Cindy heading towards Ruhelia while Felucia travels north. She is next seen towards the end of Act IX with Jovian & Jacqueline having captured her along with The Sisterhood. After a failed attempt to devour Jovian, not knowing she was a gemini, Felucia is forced into being their slave and becoming their torture and sex toy during The Sisterhood's invasion of Green Haven. Surrounded by dangerous monsters and many sources of fire that could be lethal to her, Felucia reluctantly obeys the gemini's commands with quiet defeat. At the end of Act XI Daniel and Clover discover Felucia in the priestess' palace and reveal to her that Cindy is in Green Haven with them as well. Jovian & Jacqueline decide to find and enslave the younger Cindy while opting to kill Felucia for daring to speak against them. When Daniel takes on the gemini sisters in order to keep them from going after anyone else while his mates work to round up and evacuate all the elves in the village, Felucia manages to regroup with her daughter and learn of her newfound feelings not only for Daniel but also with caring for other people in general, something that only confuses Felucia from hearing. With Cindy rushing off to help Daniel fight the gemini, Felucia follows after, more concerned with protecting her daughter and also reprimanding Daniel for "corrupting" Cindy with such beliefs. Helping fight off the Sisterhood, Felucia joins Daniel and his girls in their final stand against the gemini, and follows them afterward to escape Green Haven with them. She is currently in the company of Daniel and his family at the end of Act XII after being rescued by them along with the elves of Green Haven. Though extremely skeptical of Daniel's beliefs and rather upset that her daughter has adamantly chosen to stay with him out of love, Felucia is somewhat trying to understand her daughter's view of him and his goal in Eden. Trivia * Felucia's character and appearance is brought into Chronicles of Eden from a fanfiction the author has written for Rosario+Vampire, "Rosario Vampire: Brightest Darkness". In the fanfiction she's a doll demon with the same regenerative abilities. Quotes Season 2 Felucia: "...if this insanity blows up in your face like I know it will, I'm leaving, and I'm taking my daughter with me, you fucking asshole." Cindy: "Mother. Those are mean words." Felucia: "Trust me, I used the nicest ones I could right now." Daniel: "I believe that." ~S.2, Act II, Ch.1 Felucia: "If I was capable of throwing up, I would right now." Alyssa: "And that answers the question as to why nobody likes you!" ~S.2, Act II, Ch.5 Artwork Felucia - Sand Wraith.png Felucia - Season II.png Felucia.png Category:Characters Category:Sand Wraith